


Best Asset

by marvelandimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony x Reader. Tony can't get enough of the reader's butt. Humor, smut, fluff, but mostly smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Asset

“Jesus!” You yelped out as a firm palm hit your denim-covered behind hard, turning irritably to see your boyfriend Tony giggling, now leaning against the counter with his chin resting in his cupped palm.

“Hey gorgeous,” he said flirtatiously, wiggling his fingers and winking.

Steve’s head had instinctively snapped around, looking up from the couch to locate the source of the loud noise. When seeing Tony with you, he snorted and turned his eyes back to the TV. “Get a room, lovebirds.”

You rolled your eyes but the corner of your mouth pulled up. “Tony, I’m going to start hitting your ass in public and see how much you like it!”

Tony planted a quick kiss on your cheek. “Be my guest, princess. But Maybe I’ll really REALLY like it and have to take you right then and there.”

“You’re impossible,” you groaned out but you let Tony kiss you firmly on the lips anyways.

“Ugh, seriously guys, PDA makes people very uncomfortable,” Nat grumbled, walking blearily past you two with a mug of coffee and sitting next to Steve.

Your eyes widened indignantly. “Hey, this is all his doing! I’m just the recipient.”

“Mmm, I just know how much you love it!” Tony murmured behind you, scooping your ass in his hand with a quick squeeze.

You huffed out in frustration and turned to smack him, but he dodged it and fled down the hall. “Anthony, you little shit!” You yelled out, laughing as you sped after him.

Natasha smirked as you ran after Tony. “Oh, young love.”

Steve shrugged. “At least she keeps him in line for the most part.”

You may have been the one to control Tony in public, but it was a whole different story once the door to his bedroom locked.  
————–  
You chased your boyfriend into his room, locking the door behind you. “Jarvis,” you called out, panting slightly. “Do not let this door unlock, even if this idiot begs for mercy.”

“I’m sorry Ms. Y/N, but I am unable to perform any command that may endanger Mr. Stark.”

Tony grinned. “Atta boy, Jarvis! Now what did you say about me begging for mercy?” He smirked. “Sounds kinky, I like it.”

You moved across the room and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Shut up, Stark.”

“Make me,” he crooned out as you grabbed a fistful of his hair, bringing his mouth to meet yours enthusiastically. He drove you crazy, but there was no denying how in love with him you were. Within a few seconds, Tony had scooped you up bridal style as you giggled, throwing you unceremoniously onto the bed as he gazed at you hungrily.

You both moved quickly, racing to throw your shirts off carelessly onto the floor before Tony pressed himself on top of you. You wrapped your legs around his lower back, drawing him closer as you moved your hips against his. You shivered as his stubble grazed your neck, his teeth nipping at your shoulder as he moved toward your neck while his hands grasped at your breasts. “God, how did I get so lucky?” He mumbled as he planted a trail of kisses against your collarbone.

You smiled but inhaled and clawed at his back roughly. “Sweet is good, babe, just not now.” You pushed his face toward yours aggressively, immediately biting on his lower lip and grinning as a soft growl escaped him.

His lips parted slightly, Tony grabbed you roughly and flipped you onto your stomach, easily sliding your sweatpants down past your ankles and tossing them aside. You heard the creak of bed springs as Tony quickly jumped off and stood up to undo his jeans faster, the sounds of the belt buckle and loosening zipper music to your ears. You felt your core heating up with anticipation and you turned your head over your shoulder to now see a fully naked Tony gazing at you, his cock erect and the lust in his eyes apparent. “You don’t want sweet?” He said in a low voice.

You shook your head and braced yourself eagerly as he came pouncing onto the bed, grabbing onto a handful of your hair as he began massaging your clit through your lace panties. You exhaled with pleasure and Tony bit at the back of your neck. “You want me to be rough, baby? Then beg for it. ” At those words, Tony moved aside the soft lace, thrusting two fingers inside you and pulsing them rapidly.

“Fuck,” you whined out, overcome with how good the sensation felt. “Baby, give it to me, please. Punish me.”

“Not good enough, princess” Tony said huskily into your ear as you moaned. “You didn’t seem to want this back in the kitchen, so now you’re going to beg for it. Tell me what you want.”

You knew you were going to regret this later when he would bring up in front of your friends how much you loved being spanked, but at the moment, you didn’t really care. “Fucking spank me Tony,” you said breathlessly. “Let me be your bad girl,” you purred out.

Tony ripped your panties down past your ankles, teasing you by moving the head of his cock around your entrance. “Tell me how much you want this cock and maybe you’ll get it.” Tony demanded.

“Baby, I’m so wet for your dick. Get in me, you’re such a good fuck,” you whispered, circling your ass in the air to generate whatever friction you could. “You feel so -” you cried out as Tony hit your ass, much harder than he did in public. “I’m not just a good fuck, I’m the best,” he said smokily, punishing your bare flesh again with his palm and smirking when you whimpered. “Say it.”

You did and begged him to hit your ass again. You loved how Tony took control in the bedroom – he had learned quickly that you would never stand for being told what to do in any other environment. You felt your blood rush as the stinging sensation hit you, increasing further as Tony pushed himself inside you. Now it was his turn to moan.

“You’re so sexy from behind, Y/N,” he panted out in between quick thrusts. “God I love that ass,” he growled, squeezing it firmly and earning a contented hum from you.

You felt yourself reaching the edge as Tony progressed further into you and you cried out is name into the bedsheets, your hands scrabbling to grab a fistful of pillow as you reached your high point. “Tony, Tony, yes, yes, yes!” You climaxed and your body slackened, you blinked lazily and smiled before realizing Tony was still inside you. Within a few seconds, however, he pulled out and you felt warm liquid spill across your back.

He collapsed down next to you, muttering into a pillow. “You and that damn exquisite ass.” You laughed and ruffled his already disheveled dark hair. He sat up off the bed and ran a thumb across your sweaty cheek, feigning disgust. “Ewww, you’re all sweaty!” He said in an exaggerated high pitched voice.

Matching the tone, you retorted, “Ewww, you just came all over my back, go get a towel and clean it up now!”

Tony chuckled and moved down to bring his lips to yours. “Valid point.” He stood up and walked to his closet and without looking back called out, “Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?”

You grinned and looked at him as he turned, his warm eyes fixed on yours. “You could mention it more,” you said teasingly.

Tony moved over and wiped your back with the towel. “There, good as new!” He plopped himself down next to you, patting his chest as an indication of where to place your head.

You obliged happily, smiling as he kissed your head. You looked up at him with a laugh and a sigh. “Can we please just keep the ass smacking to here? Otherwise it’s just annoying because I can’t do anything about it.” Tony smirked. “You mean your sexual frustration?” You hit his chest lightly. “Yes, that, asshole.” Tony gave an exaggerated sigh. “I make no promises, but I’ll do my best.”

You snuggled in closer as he stroked your hair. “That’s all I ask. When we’re in here, you can do it however much you like.” Tony patted your butt affectionately and you giggled. “Oh,” you said, looking up at him tenderly. “And I love you too.”

He smiled as you brought your lips together once more before settling back into his chest.


End file.
